Cellmate
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Ichigo and Grimmjow are roommates in a prison cell. GrimmIchi


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters. If you don't like yaoi, leave. No flaming please.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chains. It drags people down, restraining them. It makes them feel trapped, imprisoned, captured; their freedom stripped away of them.<p>

And right now, I am bound in chains that were attached to the brick wall.

Yeah, I am a prisoner here, accused of killing a rich woman. Well I really did it to that bitch, but she deserved it for being so high and mighty; those people with their aristocratic attitude makes me want to kill them so bad.

"Hey, 606. You got a new roommate." The guard called, opening the gate and pushing in this cell a boy who looked younger than me.

He had orange hair, and his eyes were chestnut brown. He looked lost and that he was in despair. Well that's the common look you get from new people here in the prison Las Noches.

The orange head sat down, looking out the bars were he could only see the other prisoners brawling with each other.

Some were sleeping like a log, some were tattooing each others' bodies, and some were fucking each other. Small world this place was.

"Hello." His eyes were now looking at mine, and his voice was low; like he was afraid of me.

I wasn't mad at him for being afraid, many people were more afraid of me than he was.

Even though I killed only one woman I did it in such a sick and gross way that the cops and the doctors who looked at her body puked a lot at the sight.

"Yo, kid. What crime did you do?" I asked, and he flinched a little. He must have heard about me, but what the heck.

I was curious about this kid who looked so innocent, like he was accused of a crime he never committed yet he could not prove his innocence. His answer just proved my mental question.

"I didn't do anything. But the cops thought I was the one who killed my family, because I was holding a fish hook when they came in the house." He paused for a deep breath before continuing.

"That hook belonged to the killer, and I just picked it up because I was trying to chase him. And..." He faltered, and I decided not to force him to finish the sentence. He must have been through a lot.

"So what's your name? I'm Grimmjow. But they guards call me 606 which is my prison number. What about you?" He was a little hesitant at first.

He really was an innocent kid. "I... I'm Ichigo. And my prison number is 15." That was a coincidence.

His name was Ichigo, and his number was 15. One of 'ichi' and five for 'go'. Well I didn't want to tease him about his name also meaning strawberry, because I had this feeling he would snap.

It felt nice to have a cellmate, as it was starting to get lonely here.

He was the only one who was able to talk to me without screaming or trying to run away, or even hurt himself so that he would be transferred to another cell.

Believe me, the people out there are worse than me as they would rape virgins like him. I would not fuck him dry, though looking at his hot body and face was really mouth-watering.

Six months after he became my roommate, he changed. He got more used to the harshness of this hellhole, and he learned how to fight back when needed.

He even trained himself in fighting, so that he could learn a thing or two about self-defense.

No one got that much progress before, and I got more and more interested in him. I actually got the desire to take him for one day, just for one day that he would be completely mine; mind, body, heart and soul.

When it was lunch time, I ate my ramen and another prisoner with the number 444 tattooed on his chest approached me.

He was odd, those green tear-like streaks on his face, his albino skin that was pure white, and he handed to me a cup of hot coffee. This guy was sent here two months ago, and he became another person aside from Ichigo to not be that afraid of me.

I took the cup and sipped it, finding the taste to be creamy instead of strong and bitter.

"So why the free coffee?" I asked. Ulquiorra said nothing and just walked away, sipping his coffee.

I rolled my eyes and just continued eating, until I heard a certain voice talk angrily to another prisoner.

Curious, I turned my head and saw Ichigo badmouthing a guy ten times bigger than he is, who had an eye patch and his grin was creepy. Of all the people here, Ichigo had to challenge this brute. This guy was extremely dangerous.

And I knew just the way to get him out of the fight, I grabbed him and pinned him to a wall.

"Sorry, Ichigo. But you can't beat that guy, and this is the only way to get you out of trouble with him." I whispered, leaning my face closer to his. He didn't get what I was saying, by the look on his eyes.

Before he could ask me why, I shut him up by covering his lips.

This was the only thing that could make Kenpachi back off and let us be. I knew that when he saw two people fucking each other hard and he let them go, not wanting to ask them to fight him.

"Hmm!" Ichigo was moaning in my mouth, quickly melting into the pleasure. To make the scene realer and more intense, I caressed his cheeks, then his neck, down to the torso until the crotch.

I brushed that place lightly, and the fact that he was a virgin made me so aroused. "Grimmjow..." He panted, when I broke the kiss. Kenpachi scoffed at us and left, going somewhere else.

Ichigo dragged me close for another kiss and I was surprised that he was so taken in.

Usually virgins would resist but this one was an odd one; I like it. I played with his tongue, like our wet organs were battling with each other. I won easily, and despite the stench in this prison he smelled and tasted so sweet, like strawberries.

"Well, then; let's not do this in public." I teased, licking his earlobe and he moaned so sexily that now was the perfect opportunity to have him all for myself.

I carried him, he was hanging on my shoulder and he was confused; fighting back just a little because being carried seemed embarrassing to him.

We went back to our cells and I dropped him on the bed, and I closed the white curtains hanging by the bar doors so that we wouldn't be seen. My whole body was full of lust, of yearning for this kid.

He stood up a little, and watched as I removed his clothes. He was flustered that he was going to be naked in front of me; and he wasn't like this when me and the others saw him naked countless times in the shower.

I removed his pants and then his boxers, and he was totally naked in front of me. His skin was as red as a tomato or a strawberry, and became even more redder when I removed my shirt.

I grinned hungrily and I took his lips once more, so deeply that I stole his breath and made him yearn for oxygen for so many minutes. As I kissed him, my fingers were brushing the tip of his length and he moaned so loudly, saying words into my mouth.

I let go of his lips and I slightly pumped that member of his, which was rock hard and erect from all the arousal. He moaned and threw his head back, he was such a virgin.

"Slow down... If you go too fast I might..." I ignored him and I continued to pump it, enjoying his sexy moans and his body motions. He let out a cry when he came, white coating my hand.

"Ngh... that felt good..." He sighed, touching some of the substance that landed on his hand. Curious, he licked it and when he did his eyes were full of hunger. He started licking the rest on his hand, slurping when he finished.

I did the same, my tongue playing with my fingers, my palm, my wrist, in front of his eyes so that he could become aroused again.

I succeeded and I removed my own pants, showing my manhood to him. He blushed harder. I smiled at this and I pinned him down on the bed, my mouth facing his member.

"Grimmjow, what are you trying to... Haahh..." I shut him up by licking the tip then covering the whole thing, putting it in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, slowly at first then faster.

He arched his back, not able to fight the sensation. Soon enough he came again and I swallowed everything that went out. I licked away every last trace of his white load, and I kissed his lips, my tongue wet from all the sucking.

Now wanted to take his body, merge ourselves together but to not make things too fast I decided to build up the pleasure first. I plunged three fingers into his mouth and he sucked them with greed, though he had no idea what I was going to use them for.

Only when I rubbed one saliva-coated finger on his entrance he got the idea. "Hey, Grimmjow... don't do it..." He was afraid, but he didn't have to worry; I am going to remove that fear out of him.

I put a finger inside him and I was surprised he was so tight, the ring of muscles contracting against my finger. After finding that spot that could make Ichigo see stars, I constantly played with it as I added my second; then my third.

Adding the third made him wince loudly and saliva trickled down his mouth. He looked very delicious that I couldn't take it anymore. I positioned myself, making sure that this is a moment that he'll never forget.

"Hey, don't go too rough on me..." He sighed and I decided to let him, this was his first time. I slowly entered him, our bodies becoming one. It felt great, like I was in bliss.

I pushed in and out, as I wrapped my arms around him. He moaned loudly every time I made a thrust, and I timed my thrusting with our breathing.

I was nearing my climax, and so he was. His moans became louder and louder, and I took his lips again. They tasted as delicious as always, and he continued to make the sounds in my mouth.

He closed his eyes and arched his back as he came, the semi-fluid spurting all over his stomach and his chest, even his face. I went deep into him before I came as well, filling him with my heat.

We lied down there on the bed, panting from all of that 'workout'. I kissed him on the lips again, and after a while we did it again, because we had nothing to do.

Having him as a cellmate was really a good thing, and he was someone that lit up a fire in me that was dead for a long while.

**- THE END -  
><strong>


End file.
